1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of controlling an air conditioner, and more specifically to a method and apparatus of controlling a heat-pump type air conditioner provided with an outdoor apparatus, when an air short circuit has been detected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when an outdoor apparatus of an air conditioning apparatus is disposed so as to be opposed to a wall surface, a sufficiently large space is required between the outdoor apparatus and the wall surface. Otherwise, air blown out of the outdoor apparatus is sucked again into the same outdoor apparatus, thus causing an undesirable state referred to as air short circuit. Once the air short circuit arises, since the thermal exchange efficiency of the outside apparatus will be deteriorated, the air conditioning capacity is also inevitably reduced.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, conventionally the outdoor apparatus 1 is usually disposed a sufficient installation distance A (e.g., about 60 cm) away from a wall surface, as shown in FIG. 5. In other words, in the case where the outdoor apparatus 1 cannot be disposed a sufficient distance A (60 cm or more) away from the wall surface, there exists a problem in that the air short circuit occurs, with the result that the capacity of the air conditioning apparatus is inevitably deteriorated.
On the other hand, in order to prevent the capacity of the air conditioning apparatus from being deteriorated, it may be possible to increase the revolution speed of a fan motor provided for the outdoor apparatus. In the case where the revolution speed of the fan motor speed is simply increased, however, noise inevitably increases and the motor efficiency inevitably decreases. Therefore, it is preferable to rotate the fan motor at as low a revolution speed as possible from the standpoints of reduction of noise and saving of energy. In other words, there exists a problem in that it is not desirable to simply increase the revolution speed of the outside fan motor.